Of All the Little Things
by Anawey
Summary: Just a buch of little oneshots involving the gAang, plus Iroh and Zuko. From sweet to sad, and everything in between.
1. Chapter 1

Of All the Little Things

Just a buch of little oneshots involving the gAang, plus Iroh and Zuko. From sweet to sad, and everything in between.

Disclaimer; Avatar is not mine, and it most likely never will be.

Fight

XxX

They were at it agian, all _four _of them. Sokka and Katara on one side, Toph and Zuko on the other. And it looked like it would get physical. Iroh and Aang exchanged worried looks.

"Like _you _could _ever _be trusted," Katara spat, her blue eyes glaring into Zuko's golden ones. A low growl escaped from the prince's throat.

"He is _NOT _staying!" Sokka's voice was quiet, but deadly.

"You touch Tea Guy's nephew, and I'll tear you to shreds!" Toph threatened angrily.

"Stay out of it, _little girl, _or you'll regret it!" Zuko hissed.

"Don't you _dare _threaten Toph!" Katara snarled.

"I don't _need _your help, Sugar Queen!" the blind girl snapped back.

"You can't even put posters up right!" Sokka reminded her coldly.

"_That's _nice!' Zuko growled sarcastically.

"Since when do _you _care?" Katara demanded.

"Stupid peasant!"

"Spoiled brat!"

"Callous jerk!"

"Pathetic little blind girl!"

"Scarface!"

"Idiot!"

"Outcast!"

"Water-rat!"

"Fire scum!"

_"TRAITOR!!" _

Everyone froze at the sound of Katara's voice, ringing loudly through the glade. Even Katara seemed shocked that she'd gone that far. Suddenly, Zuko's face was inches from her own, his eyes blazing.

"_Never _again, _Katara_!" he snarled, glaring straight into her eyes.

"Guys, come on," Aang reasoned. "_Why _are you all still fighting? Zuko and Iroh have been her for a _week _and they still haven't turned us in."

"That doesn't mean they won't!" Sokka pipped up.

"Not. Helping," Aang growled, getting angry himself. He was tired of the group's bickering. Spirits, but he _hated _it. Why they couldn't just get along was far beyond the young Avatar's understanding. "Look," he sighed, staring the four arguers down, "We're all tired, saying things we don't mean. We're in this together. Katara, look what this is doing! Zuko, look at Toph! Sokka, don't you get what _your _mistrust of firebenders is _doing _to this group? And Toph, how can you turn on a _friend_?!"

"Aang is right," Iroh agreed.

"Uncle -"

"No, Zuko!" Iroh snapped. "You've had your chance to talk and look what came of it! It is time you learned to _listen_! This arguing isn't helping anyone. Look at these people! Maybe you can't see it, and they can't see it in you, but all this is bringing _anyone, _is pain, plain and simple! Enough is _enough!"_

The four fighters stared at their feet. Zuko was the first to react.

"What are we doing?" he groaned, dropping down to sit on the ground. "This is so _stupid._"

"I'm sorry, Zuko," Katara whispered, catching the hurt undertone in the prince's voice. Sokka looked at Toph.

"I'm sorry, too," he muttered -- albeit grudgingly.

"Yeah, whatever," Toph sighed, her own way of apologizing and accepting apologies.

Aang smiled to himself as he watched the four of them apologize to eachother. Another conflict resolved. _All in a day's work for the Avatar._

XxX

heh, I had to do it. Hope you guys like it. Review, please!


	2. Mine

Yes, a new chapter at last.

Mine  
XxX

Zuko smiled as he stood on the fringes of the crowd, sipping his tea. When the necklace he'd made slid around in his sleeve, he remembered that he really needed to find Katara. Looking around, he finally noticed her, just exiting through a door that led to the gardens. He followed, wanting to surprise her.

He waited by the door to the gardens, the smile on his face triumphant and loving until he saw the Avatar standing there, holding her hand. His eyes narrowed when he heard the Avatar's words.

The moon was shining beautifully on the gardens as Aang led Katara out to the pond. He was thirteen, and Katara sixteen. A bit young, but he wasn't going to pass up his chances.

"Aang, what are you-?" Katara was cut short when Aang pulled an orange necklace with a blue-grey stone on it from a fold in his robes. Her eyes widened in realization, and her hands flew to her mouth, shocked.

"Katara," A blush tinged the boy's cheeks, and Zuko felt his blood boil. What did _he _know about love? Why did _he _get the waterbender that had healed him and saved his life twice? The young Fire Lord could hardly stand to listen, and tears pricked his right eye. "I-I love you, Katara," Zuko heard Aang say. "I always have. Since I first met you."

Katara felt Aang catch her gaze, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from his.

"I want you, Katara," he whispered. "I _need _you. Please, be mine."

"Oh, Aang, I-"

Zuko couldn't watch anymore. With one last glare at Aang, and one tearful, longing look at Katara, he turned, walking away.

Katara started when she caught the movement out of the corner of her eye, and she turned in time to see Zuko leave through the door, back into the palace. As he turned, Katara caught sight of the heartbroken look on his face, and then she knew who she wanted. She knew that, though she would always feel some sort of love for Aang, she _loved _Zuko.

"Aang," she whispered, looking into his eyes. "I can't. I'm sorry. You'll find someone, but not me." And with that, she turned and ran after her true love. She followed, far enough behind that she could only just catch a glimpse of Zuko turning the corner ahead of her.

Finally, she reached a straight hallway, and there was Zuko, up ahead. She quickened her pace, running to him.

"Zuko!" she called as she got closer. "Zuko!"

The young Fire Lord turned, and for a moment, his eyes went wide, then narrowed.

"Let me guess," he snarled bitterly. "'Great news, Zuko,'" he mimicked, "'I'm getting married to _Aang_, the great _hero_!' How _great _for _you!_"

"Zuko," Katara whispered, stepping slowly closer. "I didn't accept."

"And why not?" he demanded. "What, the _Avatar _not good enough for you?" There were bitter tears in his right eye, but he refused to let them fall, and he turned away.

Katara, not noticing the tears, or the hurting undertone, snarled angrily.

"That's _NOT TRUE!!_" she screamed, inches from his face, her eyes narrowed and furious. "The only reason I refused Aang, was because I _wanted YOU!!" _She was about to turn, and storm away, when Zuko's voice, small and shocked, stopped her.

"Y-you want _me?" _She turned, and seeing the hopeful look on his face, her own expression softened, and she turned, stepping closer to him, both unaware of the hurt grey eyes watching them.

"Of course I want you, Zuko," Katara murmured, her voice soft and reassuring. They kissed, and neither noticed the young Avatar slip silently away.

"This is yours, then," Zuko muttered after the kiss, pulling out a blue necklace with a gold pendant. The symbol was a kanji; 愛, meaning 'love'. Katara's eyes went wide, and she looked up at Zuko, her eyes wide and shining.

"Oh, Zuko!" she squealed, flinging her arms around his neck.

"So, you're mine?" Zuko's voice was tentative, in case she didn't hear the joking humor in it. She did hear it, and she smiled playfully.

"Forever," she smiled, kissing him again.

XxX

And that's the chapter. Review, please!


End file.
